Dragonica Reign
by Mettanous
Summary: An adventure of a guild of teenage fighters who are on a long, long, long expedition that will take about a few years to complete
1. Prologue

Dragonica Reign: Prologue

Tamoune Village : June 24 1653 Jessie was carrying his younger sister Martie to his Uncle's House for assistance with Martie's Condition. "Uncle!, Uncle please open up!" Shouted a distressed Jessie, "Uncle please respond! Martie needs your help right now!" Jessie's Uncle Bartholomew opens the door slowly to see an injured Martie. "Oh dear, Bring her into the Bedroom, I can see what her condition is." They head up to Bart's Bedroom, Jessie slowly places a traumatized Martie on the table. "I can tell that she has venom in her bloodstream, but the question is what kind of venom it is, where was she when she got poisoned?" Questioned Bartholomew. Jessie tells "We were around the crystal cave. Trying to collect some crystals for some gold, until Martie found a purple orb and poked it with a dagger, when she poked it, the orb shot a needle in her arm and the orb seemed to shrivel or deflate, i don't know but the next thing i know is that she begins to freak out and let blood curdling screams of terror, she begins to say that she begins to hear voices that get louder and louder and see demons and other wicked things." "Oh dear" exclaimed a distraught Bart, "You shouldn't have came in that cave." All of the sudden Martie begins to emit an eardrum piercing, blood curdling scream of pure trauma, and then the room begins to shake uncontrollably like an earthquake was happening. Then hands begin to form out of the wall convulsing. Jessie gets slapped really hard in the face multiple times, Bartholomew has his head slammed in the table giving him a skull fracture. Martie was trying to escape the force that was harming her family members, as she was near the stair case the force pushes her off with full force. After the chaos that ensued in Bartholomew bedroom Jessie and Bartholomew are by the spot where Martie got pushed off. "Hold on sister i am going to help you!" Screamed a hysterical Jessie. As Bartholomew is watching from the stairs he yells "Watch out! Jessie! Martie!" Seconds later as Jessie helps Martie up a shadow appears with piercing red eyes. "You've desecrated my orb, now you get to experience your eternal discipline." The ground below Martie and Jessie begins to break apart as purple fire begin to burn the two of them. As they try to escape chains begin to trap them as they get pulled in the hellish void below them. They let their screams of pure terror which were their final breath as they turn into burned carcasses being pulled in the dark void. Bartholomew is in tears as he tries to escape the burning house he is crushed by debris which traps him in the burning house puncturing his lungs slowly killing him.

The day after the mother of Jessie and Martie gets news of what had happened to them and is in mere depression afterwards before the birth of Andrew woodson, After Andrew was born the mother begins to break the house apart due to her mental issues and nearly kills her husband after an argument that had spiraled out of control. The mother then brings Andrew to her sister which would care for Andrew for his entire childhood. What happens to the mother of Andrew is that she commits suicide by burning her house down.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1 Odelia

Chapter 1: On wards to Odelia

March 17 1667

In a forest that leads to the peaceful town of Odelia, our hero Andrew comes walking on the path towards Odelia. Andrew Speaks "So. This is the way to Odelia, Seemed yesterday that i was just a young lad living with my aunt, but today marks the day that i be"- WAIT MASTER! An unknown voice interrupted Andrew's speach about him becoming a citizen in Chaos. "Master can you hear me?" Said the mysterious voice again. "Who are you, show yourself you weird girl." said Andrew. "I'm no weird girl but i am most certainly your partner or Accomplice, whatever that means..." Said the mysterious thing as it is revealed to be a blue floating sprite with wings on its oval head, "By the way." Said her, "My name is Poporing! Silly." "And also, there seems to be a group of people charging towards there." Poporing squealed as she see's a bunch of people run away from something. One of the people from the group falls to the ground from the rocky path they were running on. "Help me please!" shouted the girl in panic. "We ought to help that girl master! What do you say master?" Andrew replied "Okay Poporing my name is Andrew and we are gonna help that lady as we investigate what the hell is going on up there." "Thats the spirit Andrew!" Shouted the energetic Poporing. "Please help us." Said the injured girl. "Say no more lady, I'll show whatevers ahead who's the boss." Said the overconfident Andrew, as he is a head He and Poporing say " What in the hell?" as they see guards fight the ferocious herd of wolves that attacked their group, The big blue wolf swipes at all the guards wiping them out. The weapon one of the guards had lands to Andrew as the wolves inch closer to Andrew.

What is the weapon that Andrew picks up? (Poll Ends at 12/28/16 5pm CST) Go to the strawpoll website and put this in the URL11965498


End file.
